Homestuck: Act 6 Act 2
} |caption = You are Jane Crocker again. And once again, you have woken up on the moon of Prospit, without any recollection of how you fell asleep. You think you were going outside to get the mail? You can't remember. |Row 1 title = Start |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = End |Row 2 info = Unknown |Row 3 title = Length |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Previous |Row 4 info = Act 6 Intermission 1 |Row 5 title = Following |Row 5 info = Unknown }} Act 6 Act 2 is part of Act 6. It is the current act, and is untitled for now. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. * Jane is looking out her window, observing the visions of Prospit's solar eclipse. * Jane is suddenly stabbed by her session's Jack Noir, who had also had Jake's dream self killed. * Jack gets out his watch to check the time. * Jack then calls the Courtyard Droll to see how he's doing with the assassination attempt and the destruction of the tower. CD claims the assassination went smoothly and he expects the tower's demolition to be the same, though he admits that this is breaking the rules. It is revealed that they are doing this under orders from the new ruler of Derse. CD says she wears the most grand and luxurious fluffy hat he's ever seen. Jack says he doesn't think it's a hat, but rather something called "hair". As for the assassination, CD used peanuts to off Jake. It is noted Jake has a severe allergy to peanuts, though CD doesn't seem to understand what an allergy is. * Jack then tells CD that the Draconian Dignitary will take care of the Dersite Dream Selves. Suddenly, he realizes that Jane is about to do the Lifey thing, and prepares to abscond via transportalizer. * The base of Jane's tower explodes, causing the ball to drop and fall off. * The ball proceeds to bounce all over Prospit, wrecking whatever comes in its path, before landing (and exploding) in the middle of a familiar-looking plaza. * In the beginning of the act proper, Jane is revealed to be perfectly fine, having escaped the blast and now sleeping next to the house * Jane was revealed to be saved by the First Guardian of Earth, the God Cat. * Jane thinks about calling down God Cat and thinks about it's lack of name. She is suddenly caught by her Dad and sent back inside. As a result, her Prankster's Gambit plummets. * Dad sends Jane back to her room, leaving her under the impression she's now grounded for life for her stunt. He promptly blocks the door with the bathtub, which may be a call back to Rose's dislodging of John's bathtub back in Act 1. * Roxy sends Jane a hacked copy of the Sburb client program, which she lost in the mailbox bombing. She thanks her for it and, in light of the recent assassination attempts in the real world and successful ones on Prospit, admits she's starting to believe Lalonde's claims. * Jane and Roxy continue talking about things like the latter's claims of disappearifying Jane's pumpkins and Jane's dream self's death, then Roxy asks to demonstrate her skills with the appearifier. They decide after much debate to have Colonel Sassacre's Daunting Text transportalized. However, once it has been appearified, Roxy begins flipping out, with little explanation other than that Jane should not open the hacked copy of Sburb Alpha without her. * Jane ignores her computer's notification to play the SBURB Alpha, waiting for Roxy to return. Instead, she does some "casual reading" in the edition of Pony Pals that Dirk sent her. As she reads, she reviews his version of the story, created by changing words and phrases in the text to become vulgar and obscene. * Jane can no longer resist the temptation to investigate the file Roxy sent her, and starts the Sburb client, which bears a mysterious ~ATH file tag. After a series of cryptic warning messages that appear to have been typed by Roxy, Jane's computer explodes as another assassination attempt. She is saved, however, by Gcat. * Jane wishes that "stuff would stop exploding", and is contacted by Dirk. He reveals the copy that Roxy sent her was a fake to get her to believe her claims about the Batterwitch. He also tells Jane that he read about her dreamself's death through a Dersite newspaper, since he was awake on Derse for years. From that he discerns that they need to take down Jack Noir to be able to win the game. * Dirk has Lil' Sebastian give Jane a true copy of the Sburb client on her Dad's computer in the study, knowing that it's one of the few neutral devices in her house. He also intends to be Jane's server. Meanwhile, Dad gets right back up after being knocked out from the explosion upstairs. * Dirk deploys the Alchemiter, and the reader is properly introduced to Roxy... whose name is partially obscured by Jaspers' tail. Fortunately, Jaspers kindly moves his tail aside, revealing Ro??'s name to be Roxy. * Before Roxy can be commanded to do anything, however, the view switches to Di??, whose name is revealed to be Dirk. At least, it is after a miniature Maplehoof wakes up and stops obscuring the last two letters. * The Character selection screen appears again, this time in Dirk's glasses. Jane and Jake are grayed out and cannot be clicked. * The following takes place if Roxy is selected: ** Roxy allocates her Laser Gun To her Strife deck, where it joins Fistkind in her portfolio. ** Roxy examines a poster of a book "Complacency of the Learned" written by Mom. ** Roxy picks up her Appearifier ray gun, the only Crockercorp tech she can bring herself to use. ** Roxy takes a sip of her martini thoughtfully, and then blacks out, as does the site itself for 24 hours after the update in protest of SOPA and PIPA. ** Roxy's Dream Self sleepwalks into a dream bubble in the Furthest Ring as Dirk's dream self, blood-stained for some reason, watches. She drifts past several intermeshed locales and people from the Beta Kids' and Trolls' sessions and universes, such as Equius, a God Tier Dave and two Aradiabots at Equius' second gate on LOCAS, Rose's house pre-Medium as Rose herself descends, and a dead Dream-Nepeta and dead God-Tier Karkat on LOLCAT. Rose goes to intercept Roxy at LOLAR, but just as Roxy is about to open her eyes, she and Rose simultaneously wake up. Karkat and Nepeta were previously shown with normal eyes and Dirk's eyes were less orange, but the flash was edited shortly after it was uploaded. ** Roxy is pestered by Dirk, and they have a chat. Roxy expresses doubts about playing Sburb Alpha, while revealing that both her mom and Dirk's Bro are dead. Dirk warns her not to send the fake client to Jane, but not before the Auto-responder butts into the conversation. ** Roxy flirts with the AR while Dirk is away. She is then pestered by Jane, and the two girls have a conversation before Roxy gets back to AR. ** As Roxy prepares to appearify the Colonel Sassacre's book, God Cat appears, startling and angering Jaspers, who attempts to pounce on him. ** God Cat vanishes, leaving Jaspers just below the Sassacre's book, which proceeeds to... ** ... crush Jaspers flat. Roxy attempts to catchpalogue Jaspers, only to find her Sylladex is full. She decides that it is time to break in a new FENESTRATED PLANE. ** Roxy swaps Jaspers' corpse for the preserved Mutie. ** Roxy then throws Mutie into the Fenestrated Wall on her floor, fulfilling the cloud prophecy involving her. ** Roxy jumps into the plane, eventually flipping back and forth between her room and another Fenestrated Wall at her observatory. ** Roxy lands on the pumpkins in the observatory, and is contacted by UranianUmbra who explains more about Sburb, specifically the classes. Roxy also takes the time to tell UU about her dream. ** After the conversation with UU, Roxy jumps down into another Fenestrated Wall hoping it will lead her to the lab. While she is descending in the void, she sees her dream self ascending. Right before she passes through the other Fenestrated Wall, we are interrupted by another Character Select Screen. * The following takes place if Dirk is selected: ** Dirk grabs his Unbreakable katana and puts it in his strife portfolio as a bladekind along with the combat viable puppetkind and the fancysantakind, which is purely for shits and giggles. ** Dirk gives Lil' Cal a nervous fist bump, though there's no reason to be nervous. ** Dirk admires a fancy santa and greets Squarewave, a robot whom he built to have rap-offs with. ** Dirk changes his shirt to a tank top, exposing his Hella Jeff tattoo. ** Dirk checks out the posters of the late Ben Stiller and Rainbow Dash, the latter whom he admits he likes un''ironically. He also checks out his pile of smuppets, hats, and robo-parts. ** Dirk checks out his big TV, which is rotating through pictures of, a 'totally bitchin' horse puppet sorta thing', Stiller and Wilson, Donald Glover, and a swole bunny man. ** Dirk examines his red microwave, which is actually a crockercorp Sendificator. ** Dirk captchalogs a Geromy plush, a Sweet Bro plush, a Hella Jeff plush, and a sord into his Tech-Hop Modus, matching the columns by rhyming names and rows by theme. ** Dirk is now his dream self and examines a newspaper reporting the death of Jane's dream self. ** Dirk is ambushed by Squarewave into preforming a rap off. ** With his dream self's guard down due to rap battling Squarewave, Dirk is now ambushed by HB. Dirks reacts quickly and distracts HB with Lil' Cal, he then proceeds to slice his head off; this explains the blood seen on his hands in . ** Dirk stares at the bloody mess for ten minutes. He decides to go make sure that the Dignitary has not gotten to Roxy yet, and he finds that she is sleepwalking towards the void. ** Dirk is now his waking self and has a conversation with Roxy. ** After with Roxy, Dirk's auto-responder reminds Dirk that he needs to about the virus Roxy sent, and that he might not be able to properly multi-task two existences. ** Dirk warns Jane too late about the virus, and while setting up as Jane's server player, continues his conversation with his auto-responder. They agree to talk about 'the Jake thing'. ** Dirk deploys more stuff in Jane's house, while A.R. tries to help by hijacking the controls and distracting Jane's Dad. ** After Dirk deploys the Cruxtruder, Jane hurries to the study while being confused by what she assumes is Dirk's new gimmick of changing color every couple of lines. ** Dirks hands A.R. the responsibility of getting Jane into the session while he talks to UU. ** UU explains to Dirk more about his class, the Prince of Heart, and explains that all trolls have a typing quirk. ** Dirk reminds UU to have her nap, while UU suggests that Dirk no longer bother with his dream-self's pretense. ** Instead of leaving his apartment through the normal door, which is blocked off by the Captain Snoop bust from ''Problem Sleuth, Dirk leaves through a secret door behind his wardrobifier. This brings up the Character Select Screen once again. * After focusing on both Roxy and Dirk, the viewpoint switches back to Jane, who is now in Dad's study and about to run the client Lil' Seb installed on the computer. * Jane begins talking with the Auto-Responder when she is distracted by Roxy who informs her of Dirk's intentions for Jake. * After seeing Roxy's dreamself drift off to the Furthest Ring, Dirk's dreamself takes HB's severed head, impales it on a flagpole, and announces to Derse that much to the consternation of the Draconian Dignitary who was sent by the Condesce to retrieve Dirk. Meanwhile, Jake and the Brobot strife, with the latter completely defeating the former. * Jake levels up to the PETER PANACHE rung of his Echeladder after Brobot is done with him. * Jake then tries to contact Dirk on his iPhone but gets A.R. instead. * Jake blacks out, and has a run in with an Unknown Dead Troll. * Jake contacts Roxy to tell her about the dream, while she reminds him to tell Jane his feelings about her. Jake then proceeds to express said feelings to Jane, only for Jane to deny the relationship out of awkwardness. All the while, the Brobot begins tearing into its body. * Brobot starts smashing what it tore out of its body (presumably uranium from it's green hue). Jane continues to awkwardly continue to insist on only having platonic feelings, Jake reveals that he believes Dirk is courting him and admits that he feels Dirk and himself would be a match. * Having finished ripping its contents out, Brobot explodes. At the same time, Jane mentally reprimands herself for digging herself so deep in relationship issues, eventually terminating her conversation with Jake. * Jane becomes frustrated from her failure and refuses A.R.'s help. * Jack finds Jane's dreamself's newly healed body with the intent to truly kill her off. * As Jack prepares to finish off Jane's dreamself he is contacted by the Draconian Dignitary who informs him of the situation on Derse. * Before Jack can finish Jane off the White Queen attacks him with the King's Scepter, knocking him unconscious.